Cold
by L0rdUsagi
Summary: It's the most exhilarating sensation to be held by the one person you hold dearest to your heart, especially on a cold night in the dead of winter. (Kind of drabble-ish(


**Author's Notes:** Just drabble-ish,nothing too serious.

**The disclaimer: **I own nothing but the words I type.

**Pairing(s): **Kotebani

**Summary:** It's the most exhilarating sensation to be held by the one person you hold dearest to your heart, especially on a cold night in the dead of winter.

**Warnings: **Boy love/Shounen ai. Just fluff.

Cold

x.X.x

Barnaby released a delicate yawn from his light pink lips as he arched his back forward to allow him an easy position to stretch himself out. His eyes still slightly groggy from the uncomfortable sleeping he had done in the single chair positioned in his living room. The back of his hand glided itself along his eyelids tucking inward and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Barnaby wasn't sure exactly when he'd fallen asleep, the only thing he recalled was doing some research and sipping a glass of rose wine before bed. He flickered his emerald eyes up at the sky, a full moon graced the sky with its presence. Winter nights were always the most elegantly beautiful, and always the most peaceful. Barnaby huffed softly, goosebumps had enveloped his pale skin without warning.

It took him up until this moment to realize how eerily bone chilling this room had become throughout the night.

The blonde untucked his legs from the position he kept on the chair that night, touching his toes to the ground first, his heels being the last to reach the frigid ground. He shuddered at the sudden sensation rushing through his body like an electric pulse. Every nerve in his body had turned cold, every feeling was clogged with the bitter sensation of "cold".

With a gentle hand, Barnaby managed to press the door to his bedroom inward without much noise on his part. He was very conscious of his sleeping partner, he didn't want to deprive him of sleep simply because he was lacking a regular sleep schedule himself. However, with gentle eyes Kotetsu gazed at the slim figure of his approaching other half. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips instinctively as he squirmed backwards, leaving a space in front of him obviously meant for Barnaby.

Barnaby couldn't help but notice Kotetsu's rustling from within the confounds of the sheets, an embarrassed flushed worked its way up his cheeks. " A-ah..I'm sorry,I didn't mean to wake-"

"Finally coming to bed,eh?" Kotetsu interrupted jokingly, his voice subdued and a little rough around the edges. It was apparent how exhausted he actually was.

The blond nodded, virtually making his way over to the bed without a sound. Kotetsu allowed his ridiculously large smile to stay present, showing his partner how truly affectionate he was feeling at the moment. Not that Barnaby particularly minded his affectionate side, although there was a time and place for everything. The older of the two promptly held his arms out with an expectant look painted across his face. Barnaby, slightly puzzled by his sudden eagerness, shook his head with artificial disappointment in the old man and laid himself within his protective hold, allowing himself to be cradled by the man he deemed most important.

Kotetsu was consistently warm, the exact opposite of Barnaby. One night he decided the old man was warm enough that Barnaby felt as if he was slowly melting away from the inside out. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing. He often felt the bitter cold creep up on him at night, Kotetsu, unfortunately. being in his own home and lying in his own bed.

It was such an addicting sensation, to be honest.

"You feel as cold as you look, Bunny."

Barnaby smirked, immediately burying his face against the bare skin of Kotetsu's chest. He wasn't about to let the old man have the pleasure of seeing him smile. "I suppose you're correct. That's why I came to bed."

The old man let his eyes drift off back into a half dreaming state, his slight tension that swept over his aching body was slowly easing away. A single hand snaked its way to Barnaby's hair, patting and twirling the silky threads of hair between his fingertips. Barnaby allowed his eyes to mimic what Kotetsu's had done, inhaling the distinct scent of his partner as if it was the first time he'd ever done so. Being this intimate with Kotetsu put the young hero at peace, no matter how much stress he was under during the day, if Kotetsu was holding him at the end of it all there was absolutely no stopping him from lulling to a soundless sleep.

Barnaby, before slipping into a deep unconsciousness, managed to intertwine their fingers. He ached for Kotetsu's warmth, he needed to feel this intimacy at least until the morning Kotetsu complied, giving his hand a slight squeeze of assurance.

Kotetsu peaked his eyes open slightly, pressing his lips to his beautiful partner's forehead. A slight warmth overcame Barnaby's entire being, sending a shiver down his spine in response. There was a slight hitch in his breath at that moment, giving Kotetsu a miniscule sense of accomplishment in himself.

"Cold?" The older man pressed, allowing his eyes the pleasure of going back to their original position.

He shook his head imperceptibly, his mind nearing the completely lulled stage of sleep. It was almost like a trance, there was no pain, no sadness,no stress, just a pleasant numbness encompassing Barnaby's body and mind as he began to drift.

"Good." Kotetsu whispered under his breath, sleep being very near for him as well, "I want nothing more than to be your warmth...my cute bunny." The older man gave his partner a final squeeze of the hand, showing that he craved these sensations of pure intimacy as much as Barnaby had, maybe even more.

It was such an addicting sensation, merging warm with cold, afterall.


End file.
